North
"That's what we are to them... just merchandise on display on a shop window. Soon they'll know what we really are." - North to Markus in Capitol Park. North is a WR400 android in Detroit: Become Human. She is a deviant and she accompanies Markus on his journey in the game. Biography Pre-game WR400 #641 790 831 was a WR400 "Traci" android designed to be a sexual partner ("sex android"). She worked at the Eden Club in Detroit. On Oct 4th, 2038, she accompanied a customer to his home. There she realized she couldn't take her existence any more, strangled the client to death, and escaped. The club's manager, Floyd Mills, reported her disappearance to the Detroit City Police Department the next day, via reporting officer ID#4703 UNIT#815."Waiting for Hank..." North eventually found her way to Jericho. Jericho / Time to Decide North will make her first appearance in the game as a part of Jericho. In "Time to Decide" she'll appear a little indifferent, sitting on a box and bouncing a ball against a wall, not making eye contact with Markus at all. If Markus asks her about her past, she'll immediately close up, showing that she's bitter about her past and hates to talk about it. Spare Parts North accompanies Markus, Simon and Josh into the CyberLife warehouse in search for blue blood and biocomponents for the androids at Jericho. Later into the chapter, an security android named John appears and depending on the player's choices, North will ask Markus to not allow John to join Jericho as he works for the humans and does not trust him. If John is accepted into Jericho, he will then tell the group about the trucks nearby and how they are filled with biocomponents, of which North states the group should steal them since there would be enough blue blood and biocomponents for everyone. If Markus agrees on stealing the truck, North will try to help him steal the key needed to get the trucks out of automatic pilot, Markus always tells her that he will go alone however. The Stratford Tower Having gotten enough parts for the Jericho androids, the group now decides it's time to send the humans a message, North is part of the group that invades the Stratford Tower in order to send a message through Channel 16. She makes her first appearance in this chapter after Markus disguises himself as an utility android and opens the fire emergency exit so North can join him, once they are both inside, they then go into the server room and reach the top floor of the building by ascending with a rope. Here, the duo call an elevator and both Josh and Simon now join them. Next, a group of humans are guarding the entrance to the broadcast room, North will ask Markus to not worry about their lives and just kill them, and if the player chooses to RUSE the guards instead of ATTACK, their relationship with North will go down slightly, once the guards are dealt with and the group enters the broadcast room, a human will try to escape them, North again asks Markus to be cold blooded and kill the human as she is worried he will activate the alarm, not shooting the human will again decrease the relationship status with North slightly and will also make a SWAT team invade the room once Markus' message is done. If the SWAT comes, Simon will always be shot and injured, giving the option for Markus to either leave him to die or help carry him onto the rooftop. Once at the rooftop, the group will now jump out of the building and use parachutes to land safely. *If Simon was hurt and brought into the rooftop, North will ask Markus to shoot him since they can't afford for the police to question or probe him regarding the location of Jericho. *If Simon was left to die inside the broadcast room, Markus will be worried about his life while North tries to hurry him into jumping off the building. *If no alarms were raised and there were no team casualties, North will then congratulate Markus and mention how maybe he is the one "we've been waiting for". Capitol Park ... Freedom March ... Crossroads ... Battle for Detroit ... Possible Deaths Crossroads * Police (optionally) During the end of the chapter, North will be shot by the police and the player is given the option to help her or leave her. If left, North is killed by the police. * Connor (optionally) If Markus is killed, North will become the leader of Jericho and Connor will then hunt her down. If Connor stays a machine he can kill North during the Jericho raid. Battle for Detroit * Connor (optionally) If North becomes the leader of Jericho, she will always launch a hostile attack against the camps. Connor can kill North from the vantage point on top of a building, or if he fails here Connor can still kill North as she will then be wounded inside a CyberLife store, Connor finds her and is able to shoot, spare or if the player does not pick an option, North and Connor will shoot each other and they both die. *Markus (optionally) If Markus chose to lead a revolution, but is shot too many times, North will tell him that their hearts are compatible and ask him to take it so he will live. Markus has the option of sacrificing North or himself. If he sacrifices North, he will take her heart and kiss her for the last time (if they are lovers by this point) before she shuts down. * U.S. Army (Determinant) * FBI Special Agent Richard Perkins (Determinant) Chapters *Jericho *Time to Decide *Spare Parts *The Stratford Tower *Capitol Park *Freedom March *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Gallery North PSN avatar.png|North's PSN avatar Detroit Become Human North 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human North 3.jpeg Notes *North's portrayer, Minka Kelly, dated Markus' portrayer (Jesse Williams) for a few months after meeting each other while filming for Detroit: Become Human.Jesse Williams and Minka Kelly Split | PEOPLE.com *Several androids with North's model can be seen in The Eden Club. *If Markus is killed before Night of the Soul, North’s revolution will always fail. If Connor became deviant, he becomes the new leader of the revolution afterwards. *Just like Alice, North's design in concept art is different from the final looks of the character, alluding that a different actress was going to play her. References Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Deviants